Mario Kart
by afangirlfandom
Summary: Paige brings Mario Kart to the garage for a game night! Cyclone fun! Thank you so much to Hatter for letting me use the idea!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone", Paige chimed as she walked into the garage; Ralph on her heels. "Hey! What's all that?", Walter asked from the second story ledge. "Game night!" she said continuing without pause towards the common living area. Sylvester was the first to drop his personal project to eagerly follow her "Any game in particular?". "Yes actually!", Paige said smiling broadly at Walter as he walked down the stairs and into the room with them. He tried not to stare inappropriately as she bent over to pop the game disc into the console. "Well?", Walter prompted her. "You'll see", she said settling into the empty spot next to him on the love seat. Ralph sat on the floor, with his favorite pillow, right in between Paige and Walters legs. Toby made a mental note of the scene for the next time Walter doubted his place in Paige and Ralph's lives. Happy caught his attention as she walked into the room and sat on the coach. Sylvester had taken the chair. Just as Toby began crossing the room to join Happy, the Wii's home screen appeared. "Mario Kart, interesting" , Toby said as he plopped onto the coach stretching his legs across Happy's lap. She quickly pushed them off, but smirked none the less. "Yes! I thought it would be fun! A little _friendly _competition", Paige said pointing the last comment in Toby's direction. "Can I be Coppa Troppa?", Sylvester asked happily. "I call Mario", Happy said picking up a game controller. Walter settled on Donkey Kong. Paige selected Daisy instead of Peach, claiming she didn't like blondes (a comment neither Walter nor Toby missed ). Ralph was the last to pick, quickly choosing Diddy Kong. Five minutes later they were staring their first race. They would have started sooner, but Happy had critiqued every car and bike several times over, pointing out multiple design flaws. They didn't make it through two games before Toby laid the first bet on the table. "Ten bucks says Sly crushes you Happy!" "TOBY", Paige chided. "What? Ten dollars is friendly." "I'll take that", Happy said earning an exasperated sigh from their mother hen. "Done."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours, two unlocked vehicles, and three cups later, Happy had turned from disgruntled to steaming. Toby was enjoying her fits, and had taken to choosing rainbow road every chance he had just to hear her scream at the game. Paige on the other hand was taking note of Sylvester's concentration face. Which was the combination of a furrowed brow, squinted eyes, and a tongue just barely sticking out the side of his mouth. As Walter leaned forward to whisper a tip to Ralph, who had won two out of the three cups (mostly with Walter's help), Paige's face lit up into a broad smile. Walter looked back up to find her still looking at him smiling. "What?" "Nothing", Paige responded shaking her head and turning back to the game, but still smiling uncontrollably. Just as Walter was about to press her further for an answer, Happy began screaming at the game after falling off yet again. "Pay up", Toby said not even trying to hide the glee in his voice. "No way, programs rigged", Happy snapped back. "Remember when I said this was supposed to be fun," Paige reminded. "This is fun," Toby responded still holding his hand out to Happy. Paige sighed and without even thinking about what she was doing leaned her head on Walters shoulder. The action startled him so much that he drove straight into a wall. Ralph chuckled below them, and Walter realized suddenly that everyone was probably staring straight at them. But when he scanned to room to gauge just how bad the teasing would be he realized that Sylvester was still very focused on the game, and Toby was pre-occupied with nudging Happy's arm. Slowly Walter relaxed, and Paige settled deeper into the crook of his arm. He smiled to himself, loving how perfectly she fit there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is going to be the last chapter for this one, but thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. If there is anything else you all would like me to try and write for this or any other fandom (there's a good chance I'm a fan) leave it in a review or send me a message!**_

It was about one am and most of the Scorpion team had either crawled to bed or crashed where they were. Toby awoke from his position on the couch, realizing with a mixture of disappointment and curiosity that Happy had left the game on pause and was now nowhere to be found. He turned to see that Ralph had slipped the pillow out from underneath himself onto Walter's feet and was now sound asleep there. On the love seat behind the little genius was Paige, snuggled into Walters chest, palms open (a clear physical manifestation of safety and assertion of ownership). Toby quietly slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the "family". The shudder sound caused Paige to stir, which only lead to Walter wrapping his arm around her more tightly, nuzzling her head. Toby had always found it fascinating how undisclosed thoughts always manifested themselves while someone slept. Just as Toby was putting his phone away Happy came back into the room holding his laptop. "Why do you have my laptop." "I'm going to fix this stupid game," Happy stated plainly, as she plugged Toby's laptop into the Wii. Toby smirked knowing exactly where this was going. "And what exactly is the purpose of this upgrade?" "To win back my money", she responded as she moved back to the coach with him. As she sat down she lifted his outstretched legs and placed them back on her lap, restarting the game. Toby sighed happily. If game nights always ended like this, maybe they need more.


End file.
